AerodromeUK
Introduction AerodromeUK is a general aviation services company founded by LukeKG, PlonRBLX (Pigpigpigpigpigplon) and Tommetrofanx. The group is responsible for aircraft maintenance, aircraft restorations, airfield management, light aircraft leasing, flying experience, flying lessons, gliding lessons, airshows, fly-ins, aviation-related events and also own a chain of pilot supply stores and airfield cafes. The group is based in the United Kingdom, primarily England although it has branches in Scotland as well. Early History (2015) AerodromeUK was established at first as a small company that provided aircraft services primarily for light aircraft and gliders. The company was one of many companies already run by LukeKG and others at the time, perhaps the most famous of these being EuroNetworks, the premier catering service on ROBLOX. LukeKG decided that he wanted to expand the group, and so shutting down his other companies, he set to work on preparing the group for its debut. The group was officially opened by LukeKG and Tommetrofanx in mid 2015, and PlonRBLX joined the company soon after. The first thing to happen was the opening of Felixburg Aerodrome, a small but efficient glider airfield that came equipped with a clubhouse and cafe. The airfield became home to AerodromeUK's first fleet of aircraft, 2 DHC-1 Chipmunk aircraft. One painted in RCAF yellow and the other, RAF red. These aircraft were the workhorses of the group and towed gliders as well as providing flying experiences to members of the public. Soon, a new airfield was opened, James Port. James Port came equipped with an asphalt runway, and could support larger aircraft. It also had 2 small hangars in which vital service vehicles, tools and more were stored. The group's fleet was expanded here with the introduction of COEN1000s Piper Cub. This aircraft provided a similar role to the Chipmunks. A long period went before a new airfield was opened, but when it was it was worth it. St Marvilles was the new airfield, and it was big. The group soon tested it with the arrival of an RAF A400M flown by Nederlandsevlucht. Then, in the summer of 2015, the group hosted its first airshow here. The airshow was known as '75 Display' and celebrated the 75th anniversary of the Battle of Britain. The show was a major success with a full server of visitors, something which had never occurred before for the team. There were static displays as well as flying displays. Some notable aircraft on display were the McDonnell MD220 prototype and the DHC-1 aerobatic display. There was also a flypast consisting of a Hurricane, a Spitfire and a Lancaster which was flown gracefully by YrrebRBLX. There were also some larger displays, including an Air Ruskin A320 painted in Irn Bru titles. There were no major incidents although a C-17 had to abort take-off due to seatlag and so its display was cancelled. Valuable experience was gained from the airshow, and work went back to normal for the new year. In December, the company opened a new airfield; Keynes Aerodrome. Keynes was a large grass airfield with a large control tower and office block. It was home to numerous aircraft at different times, which came in for restoration or storage. Some notable residents were the Sea Fury and Gloster Meteor, each of which is still airworthy today. In early 2016 the airfield hosted a small airshow in which only a small number of displays were used. There were no airlines present and so visitor numbers were smaller, although yet again a decent show. Soon after, numerous aircraft flew in for storage including a Carvair, DC-7, a (different) Gloster Meteor and the MD220 prototype, all of which are still there today. The Carvair is due to be scrapped due to its current state. In February, AerodromeUK sponsored the HARA1 mission. HARA1, or High Altitude Research Aircraft was an experimental anglo-dutch aircraft built and designed by Koekoek20 and PlonRBLX. It was destined to beat the ROBLOX altitude record, and it did so with great success at Glateria Airport, with Doctortardiswho, the old record-holder present to witness the mission take place. The aircraft performed 2 more flights in which analysis of the mysterious boundaries of the ROBLOX world were explored. The results were interesting, with severe buffeting the higher in the atmosphere with brickshift more powerful. Sounds were also distorted at these heights. HARA1 was kept in storage at Keynes for a while, before in more recent times it was moved by road to the Aerodrome Flight Generations Museum in Oxfordshire. In March 2016, PlonRBLX was given the honour of hosting a new show, this time based on a small island airport. The show was known as the ROBLOX Regional Airlines Conference, or RRAC. The show was even better than the first and had far more displays both in the air and on the ground. YrrebRBLX was again present to display his then all new Boeing 787, and the new FlyDoha 767 made a flyby. There was also a Sabre display and the Centair Jetstream 41 also arrived to participate. A HARA1 replica was present to be viewed in the 'light aircraft' area. AerodromeUK's official ROBLOX group and twitter account was opened in May 2016, giving way to the clearly defined modern era, which was altogether more professional. Recent History (2016-present) In May 2016, LukeKG, PlonRBLX and Tomettrofanx set about staging the greatest airshow ROBLOX had ever seen. Better than anything they'd attempted in the past. However, there was a problem: after a year of absence, RIA (ROBLOX International Air Show) was being hosted once again. RIA was ROBLOX's best and most famous airshow on ROBLOX with hundreds of visitors each year. The show lasted more than one day, and was based on a huge airport with hundreds of incredible displays of airliners and the latest military tech from all over ROBLOX. First of all, they decided a new airfield was needed. Luke drew up plans for a new airport; Thoram Air Park. Thoram was to be the biggest airfield they'd ever attempted to construct and was designed to cope well with airshows and frequent aircraft movements. A wide and long concrete runway was chosen, and a large parking area was constructed on both sides of the runway. 2 huge hangars were designed by PlonRBLX to hold aircraft up to the size of the Vickers Merchantman and Lockheed L-188 Electra. COEN1000 also agreed to construct a state-of-the-art fire department. The airfield was opened in June and things were going extremely well. Luke and his staff then began planning the big show. They wrote to all the major airlines and manufacturers on ROBLOX and invited numerous air forces to attend including the RAF, who were to provide security at the event. They also invited the Spanish Air Force who turned up with a CL415 water-bomber, a popular attraction. The USAF provided F/A 18s. Unfortunately, a week before the show was due to take place, Plon pulled out and stated he was not able to attend. This was a blow for the team, as it meant they had to cancel the Tornado GR4 flying display and remove many aircraft from the roster of static displays. Eventually though, Naco took a brief role and kindly brought the Centair fleet down for the day. The show lasted 2 days and racked up staggeringly good reviews from customers, many hailing it better than RIAS, which sadly for their staff did not go so well with only a small number of flying displays and many rude visitors disrespecting and neglecting the displays. Many more commented on the variety of displays both on the ground and in the air, and enjoyed the food on offer for free! Luke and his team celebrated with a meal in Soro's Restaurant, the most posh restaurant on ROBLOX. Here, they began to discuss more plans for the future. Their list included a new airfield for flying lessons and experiences, another airshow at Thoram, and numerous privileges for AerodromeUK members. In July, the group opened their first pilot supply store, titled simply 'AerodromeUK Store'. The shop sold supplies for pilots and engineers alike. It sold a wide variety of aircraft checklists, something which were to prove popular for the private pilot on ROBLOX and are widely used now. They also sold vouchers for flying experiences and old EuroNetwork kit that was not needed anymore. These stores were expanded and one was opened at Thoram for a short while at the fire station.